Martina Stoessel
Martina Alejandra Stoessel Muzlera '''(born 21 March 1997), professionally known as '''Martina "Tini" Stoessel is Argentine singer, dancer, actress and model. She is best known for portraying Violetta Castillo on the Disney Channel Original Series Violetta. After the series Violetta is over, in 2016 Stoessel has gained a role in the movie Tini: The New life of Violetta wich completes the cycle of Violetta. The same year Stoessel released her debut solo album, TINI, on April 29, 2016. "Siempre Brillarás", "Great Escape", "Got Me Started "Si Tú Te Vas" all served as singles from the album, respectively. There are many more songs in the album including those from the series Violetta and the movie. In October 2018, Stoessel released her sophomore studio album, Quiero Volver. Stoessel also recorded a song under the same name in the duo with Sebastián Yatra. "Te Quiero Más", "Princesa", "Consejo de Amoro" and "Quiero Volvero " all served as singles from the album, respectively. Early life Martina Stoessel was born in Buenos Aires, daughter of producer and director Alejandro Stoessel and Mariana Muzerla, and also has a brother who is a year older than her, named Francisco. She was born on March 21, 1997. She began her artistic training at an early age studying singing, piano, musical comedy, musical theater and dance. Career 2007-2014: Beginnin and Breakthrough on Violetta In 2007, she starred in the first season of Argentinean soap opera Patito Feo in the role of Martina, one of Fito Bernardi's assistants, and also starred Anna as a child, a friend of Leandro's met in a forest, in flashbacks, in the same series In 2011, she participated in the Spanish version of the song "The Glow" by Shannon Saunders, called "Tu Resplandor", which appears on the album that records "Disney Princess: Fairy Tale Songs". He also sings this version for the final Disney Channel Latin America event, Celebratón, on December 31, 2011. The song was later included in the compilation related to the program and was published in March of the following year. In 2010, Stoessel won the lead role in the series Violetta, co-production between Disney Channel Latin America, Europe, the Middle East and Africa, where she plays the character of Violetta Castillo. Stoessel sings the precursory song of the series published on April 5, 2012 and entitled "En Mi Mundon", the Italian version "Nel Mio Mondo" and the English version "In My Own World". For this role, she won an award for "Newly arrived female" in the 2012 edition of Kids 'Choice Awards Argentina and was also nominated for the American version, the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, in the category "Favorite Latino Artist". On 10 August 2013, Stoessel performed, along with the cast of Violetta, at the UNICEF television charity event Un sol para los chicos, where she sang the songs, "Ser Mejor" and "En Mi Mundo". In 2013, Stoessel recorded "Libre Soy" and "All'Alba Sorgerò", the Spanish and Italian versions of the pop version of "Let It Go", the closing credits song from the Disney animated film Frozen. From 2012 to 2014, Stoessel participated in the recording of albums featuring music from all three seasons of Violetta. Stoessel also participated in the television programs The U-Mix Show and Disney Planet for Disney Latin America. In 2014, Stoessel voiced a small role for the Italian dubbed version of the film Monsters University.In May 2014, Stoessel released her first book, a co-authored biography called "Simplemente Tini", about on her upbringing and eventual rise to international popularity. The same month, Stoessel held a free musical concert near the Monument to the Carta Magna and Four Regions of Argentina, organized by the city government of Buenos Aires, under the slogan "Cuidemos el planeta". In September 2014, Stoessel performed at the charity soccer match Partido Interreligioso por la Paz, convened by Pope Francis at the Stadio Olimpico in Rome where she sang "Nel Mio Mondo" and the cover version of John Lennon's song "Imagine". 2015–2017: Tini: The Movie and solo musical debut Stoessel and some of the cast members of Violetta filmed the movie, Tini: The Movie. The movie was filmed in between concert stops for the television series' final international tour. Production began on 7 October 2015 and ended in mid-December 2015, where the movie filmed in various international locations, including Sicily, Cádiz, Spain, Madrid, and Buenos Aires. A teaser trailer featuring scenes from the movie was released in late-December 2015. The film was released in various Latin American and European countries. It was to be released in Argentina on 14 July 2016, but was released earlier on 2 June 2016. On 21 August 2015, it was announced that Stoessel had signed a recording deal with Hollywood Records to release her own solo material under the name "Tini".From January 2016 to early March 2016 she recorded her debut album in Los Angeles, California. Her debut album, Tini, was released worldwide on digital and physical formats on 29 April 2016. The album contains two discs: one which serves as the soundtrack from Tini: The Movie and Stoessel's solo album of Spanish and English language songs. Stoessel announced that "Siempre Brillarás" would be the lead single used to promote the release of Tini: The Movie. The song was available to fans on 25 March 2016 with the pre-order purchase of her debut album. The song was also recorded in English and was released under the title, "Born to Shine". The music video for "Siempre Brillarás", featuring scenes from Tini: The Movie, was released on 25 March 2016. The music video for the soundtrack's second promotional single, "Losing The Love", was in Buenos Aires in 2016.]] released on 6 May 2016, and its music video included clips from the film. Stoessel performed songs from her debut album at her first showcase as a solo artist at La Usina del Arte in Buenos Aires on 12 June 2016. The showcase was filmed and broadcast on her official YouTube channel from 22 August until 28 August 2016. On 24 June 2016, Stoessel released her first solo single, "Great Escape", along with the Spanish-language version of the song, "Yo Me Escaparé". The music video for "Great Escape" was filmed in Buenos Aires and later released on 8 July 2016. On 14 October 2016, Stoessel released the deluxe edition of her debut album, which includes "Yo Me Escaparé" and the Spanish-language version of the song "Got Me Started", "Ya No Hay Nadie Que Nos Pare", with vocals from Colombian singer Sebastián Yatra. Stoessel released "Got Me Started", along with "Ya No Hay Nadie Que Nos Pare", as her second solo single to coincide with the release of the deluxe edition of her album. The music video for "Got Me Started" was released on 8 December 2016, while the video for "Ya No Hay Nadie Que Nos Pare" was released on 19 January 2017. Stoessel's third solo single, "Si Tú Te Vas", was released on 5 May 2017, alongside the music video for the song. On 18 March 2017, Stoessel began her first solo concert tour, Got Me Started Tour, starting from Europe and then heading to Latin America. '' during The Got Me Started Tour.]]In the summer of 2017, Stoessel guest-starred as herself in two episodes of the second season of Disney Channel Latin America television show, Soy Luna. In June, Stoessel was featured on "Todo Es Posible", a collaboration with Spanish singer David Bisbal for the Tad Jones: The Hero Returns movie soundtrack. In July, Stoessel was featured on "It's a Lie", the song from The Vamps's third studio album Night & Day, and she also appeared alongside fellow artist and the Voz Por La Paz foundation patron Odino Faccia on the world peace anthem, "Somos El Cambio", which was written by the former President of the United States, Barack Obama, and the song was first performed at the Red Voz Por La Paz ceremony the previous year. In May 2017, Stoessel started working on her second album that is set to be released in 2018. The collaboration between Stoessel and Venezuelan singer Nacho titled "Te Quiero Más" was released on 13 October 2017 as the lead single from the album. In December 2017, Stoessel made a guest appearance as herself in an episode of the telenovela Las Estrellas, and she was featured in a remix of "Lights Down Low" by MAX, titled "Latin Mix" 2018–present: Quiero Volver and '''Upcoming third album ''' On 6 April 2018, Stoessel released "Princesa", a duet with Karol G, as the second single from her upcoming second album. The single became Stoessel's first single to top the chart in Argentina. On 22 June 2018, Stoessel released "Consejo de Amor", featuring Colombian folk-rock band Morat, as the third single from her upcoming second album. On 26 July 2018, Stoessel was featured alongside Flo Rida on a remix of Álvaro Soler's hit single "La Cintura". On 3 August 2018, Stoessel released "Quiero Volver", a duet with Sebastián Yatra, as the fourth single from her second album with same name. On 24 August 2018, Stoessel was featured alongside Colombian singer Greeicy in a remix of the song "Lo Malo" by Spanish singers Aitana and Ana Guerra. In August 2018, it was announced that Stoessel had joined La Voz... Argentina as a coach for the series' second season ,Stoessel voiced Moxy in the Spanish dubbed version of the animated musical comedy film UglyDolls, released in May 2019. The collaboration between Stoessel and Greeicy titled "22" was released on 3 May 2019 as the first single from Stoessel's third album. The song peaked at number eight on Argentina Hot 100 and became Stoessel's first top-ten single on the chart. On 14 June 2019, Stoessel was featured on "Sad Song", a collaboration with Swedish DJ Alesso. On 26 July 2019, Stoessel released "Suéltate El Pelo" as the second single from her third album. In May 2019, it was announced that Stoessel had joined the talent show Pequeños Gigantes Argentina as a judge. Personal life Relationships In 2013, Stoessel started dating Argentine actor Peter Lanzani. They were in a relationship for two years before they broke up in April 2015. In 2016. Martina started dating Pepe Barroso Silva. Pepe is a Soccer player turned model and known as the face of the famous clothing brand Hollister. They met on the set of Tini's music video Great Escape. Couple were often seen together ant they opened up about they relashioship. After two years of dating couple decided to breakup. In June 11 2018 it was reported that Stoessel started dating Columbian singer Sebastián Yatra. They first meet 2016, on the set of music video Got me Started. In 2018 they relesed theyr second duet Quiero Volver, then the fans suspected they were together. The same year they posted on instagram that they are officially together and, Yatra relesed single for Tini called Cristina where is shown how much they are in love. Tattoos Main article: Tattoos Religion It is not entirely stated what faith the Stoessel is, but is considered to be a Catholic. Because she has European roots, and the Catholic religion is most prevalent in Europe. Also she often wears cross-shaped jewelry. Philanthropy On 10 August 2013, Stoessel performed, along with the cast of Violetta, at the UNICEF television charity event Un sol para los chicos, where she sang the songs, "Ser Mejor" and "En Mi Mundo". Discography Main article: Discography * ''TINI'' (2016) * ''Quiero Volver'' (2018) * 22 (2019) '' Filmography Main article: Filmography Gallery '' Category:People Category:Singers Category:Women Category:Violetta